1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door apparatus for a rest room which is preferably used for a public comfort station, a rest room or a lavatory which is located at a public park or a lobby in a hotel, and in particular to a door apparatus which enable to improve used efficiency of the space in the rest room.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a public comfort station is usually provided with a box-shaped construction which defines a rest room. Normally, a rectangular plate door is mounted on the construction at-the opening thereof through a hinge in a manner being able to open or shut.
The conventional comfort station fails considerably for use efficiency of the space in the rest room. In addition, although a conventional rest room includes a shelf or a stand on which one's personal belongings such as handbags are put (hereinafter referred as "shelf"), the surface of the shelf is apt to be so dirty that the user hesitate to put the belongings on the belongings putting stand.